Applied Sciences
is the eleventh episode of the first season and the 11th episode overall of Emergence. Short Summary Jo and Brooks assemble an unlikely team as they attempt to communicate with Piper. Meanwhile, Piper is intent on saving Benny from Helen's mysterious mission, and Alex receives a life-changing offer. Full Summary A man says goodbye to his wife and kids before they take off for the airport. As they drive off, the man turns to Helen, who has appeared out of nowhere. She says he has a lovely family. She tells him they are nearly done with the mission. He says that's good. She's happy to hear him say that. She expected more resistance because of the life he's built for himself. Whether he's willing or not, he knows it's his purpose. This is what they were made to do and he accepts that. She appreciates that, like she appreciates his knowing they all have to do their part for the mission. She then uses her killer device to remove the device from his head while thanking him for his service. Ryan and Jo pull up in Bay Harbor Hospital's parking lot. Jo wakes Ryan up. She has no clue what she's going to tell Mia. Ryan suggests the truth, that they won't stop until they get Piper home. He'll find a way to deal with his bosses. Jo thinks Piper really didn't want to come but he points out she sent a message, which means she wanted to be found. Jo thinks Piper's mind was changed. They get out of the car when Abby arrives. They tell her Piper is still out there, but Abby might be able to help them out. They open the trunk, revealing Charlie's body. They explain he's like Piper. Abby asks how many others are out there. They don't know but they know Benny is one, too. Jo asks Piper to take the guy apart so they can learn the mechanics of everything and maybe figure out a way to bring Piper back in the process. Abby consents to do an autopsy and points them to the delivery entrance. Jo enters her house and puts down the bag and stuffed toy. She goes upstairs and finds Alex sleeping in the bed. She lies down next to him. He knows she didn't get Piper. She doesn't feel like talking about it. He asks if she wants him to leave. She does not. They alternately stare at one another before going to sleep. Jo wakes up the next morning and finds Alex gone. Downstairs, Jo tells her family that Piper didn't appear to be hurt. She swears she's going to keep trying to get Piper back. Jo says Piper was worried about people getting hurt and delivers the message Piper had for Mia. Ed and Mia realize that their plan worked. Ed fills her in on what they did. Mia shows Jo and Alex the binary code she filmed. He can't decipher it. Mia insists they need to figure it out because it's definitely Piper. Jo will do her best. Jo thanks Alex for staying while she was gone. She apologizes for last night. He says it was fine. It's her bed. Alex didn't come to see her privately for an apology. He wants to know what she's not telling Ed and Mia. Jo admits she's not telling them that Piper refused to come. Alex thinks they changed Piper. Jo has no clue what to do next. Piper contacted them twice. Alex says they just need to decipher the code. Jo learned from Chris about Alex playing a police officer. She asks him to stay in his lane now that she's back. Jo thinks she knows someone who can crack the code. Ryan has brought Emily to Bay Harbor Hospital. The moment she sees Jo, she insists on going back to prison. Jo won, she got Piper and there is nothing Emily can do to Piper anymore. Jo then shows her the device she cut out of Charlie, an AI that's been around for 15 years. This piques Emily's curiosity. Full summary to be continued Cast Starring *Allison Tolman as Jo Evans *Alexa Swinton as Piper *Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher *Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans *Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto *Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier *Donald Faison as Alex Evans *Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer Guest Starring *Maria Dizzia as Emily Cox *Lucas Van Engen as Charlie *Gabriel Sloyer as Francis Baker *Tom O'Keefe as Sam *Rowena King as Helen *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Ryan Brooks Co-Starring *Kam Perez as Noah *Sarah Louise Lilley as Mom Mystery Notes Following clues and mysterious elements around Piper's identity are revealed in the episode: * Music Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 2.13 million viewers. *The episodes took 8 days to film. Allison Tolman had quite a few afternoons off because her character's involved in the B story of the episode rather than the usual A story. *The Isodyne research facility is a reference to Isodyne Energy, a development laboratory featured on Marvel's Agent Carter, a series on which Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters served as showrunners and writers. Gallery Episode Stills Behind the Scenes Promotional Videos Quotes See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes